The gift
by hhrox
Summary: Harry asks Hermione for help to buy a gift for his girlfriend, Cho. H/Hr
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own, any characters in Harry Potter.

A/N: This is a plot I made up a long time ago. I just finally decided to put it down on paper (well, computer) a couple of days ago.

Background: In this story, it is the beginning of their 6th year, and Cho is dating Harry.

Warning: I do not plan on making this story long- 3 chapters is what I am planning on now- and I am not entirely sure if Harry and Hermione will actually end up together, or if it will just show the foundation of a romance. What do you think?

* * *

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting in the common room, doing their homework. Well, actually, Hermione was doing her homework, Harry was staring blankly at his parchment, and Ron, who didn't even have his supplies out, was asking people who walked by if they fancied a game of chess. Hermione had already nagged Ron at least a dozen times to do his homework, but Ron seemed just as persistent in not doing his homework as Hermione was on telling him to do it.

"Ron," Hermione asked, "do you realize that if you stopped arguing with me, you might have at least a few sentences down?"

"Hermione," Ron mimicked "do you realize that if you didn't tell me to do my homework, you could be done with all of yours by now?" Hermione grunted exasperated. Ron smirked and looked at Dean coming into the common room.

"Hey Dean!" he shouted. Dean turned towards Ron. "You want to play a game of wizard's chess?"

"Sure." Dean replied. Ron got up and went to a small table where a chess game was already set up.

Hermione shook her head and went back to work. After ten minutes or so, she was almost done with her paper, and wanted to know Harry's opinion on something.

"Harry," she started, "Do you think I should end the essay with..." then she looked up and noticed that Harry had nothing but a title on his paper, "What have you been doing this whole time? In have almost finished my paper you have nothing."

Harry looked at her. "That's not true. I have a title."

"Harry, that's the title Snape told us to use."

"Oh." Harry sighed and looked into the fire. "I've just been thinking, I guess."

"About what, Harry? What's wrong?"

Harry opened his mouth and Hermione braced herself for something big: new nightmares, his scar was hurting, or anything of that nature.

"Cho's birthday is coming up, and I have no idea what to get her." Harry said, turning his head to look at Hermione.

"Oh." While she knew Harry was terrible with girls, that was no where near what she had thought he would say, and a small part of her was ashamed that she couldn't guess him better than that.

Harry was looking at her expectantly, and she quickly came up with a solution.

"I'll tell you what. This Friday is Hogsmeade weekend, and I'll go with you to get a gift for Cho." She said.

"Oh thanks Hermione. You are a real life saver. She reminded me that her birthday was next Tuesday this morning and I had no idea what to do."

"Oh Harry." She said while shaking her head. They both turned back to their homework.

* * *

A/N: Well... what do you think so far?


	2. Chapter 2: What to get?

A/N: I still don't know if Harry and Hermione will end up together in this story or not. I'm leaning towards it, but I'm not sure.

Chapter 2

"Bye guys. I'm off to the Honeyduke's." Ron announced as he left the carriage. "Meet you at The Three Broomsticks at one."

"Okay Ron." Harry said and stepped out of the carriage. Hermione followed and they both started walking down the street.

"Well Harry, what kind of gift are you looking for?" Hermione inquired.

"I don't know. That's why you're here." Harry stated.

Hermione stopped walking. "You must have some idea what to get her."

"Well," Harry stopped as well, "I was thinking about getting her a book."

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded. "Harry, you don't get a girl a book as a present." Harry looked at her with wide eyes. Hermione realized why. "I mean, you don't get your _girlfriend_ a book as a present. Unless you're planning on buying her something else as well." She sighed. "What else were you thinking about getting her?"

Harry shrugged.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What does Cho like?"

"Well she's smart, and she likes quiditch."

"Anything else?"

"Umm..."

"Harry, she's been your girlfriend for five months now. Anyone can tell those things about her. Is there anything else you know she likes?"

"Uhhh..."

"Harry..." Hermione said exasperated. He just looked at her expectantly. Hermione spent a moment thinking."There's a jewelry store down the street. She wears jewelry. Hopefully we will find something there."

They headed down the street in comfortable silence.

A/N: I know this is a short chapter, and I was planning on writing more in a couple of hours, but in case I didn't, here is what I have.


	3. Chapter 3: The store

Chapter 3: The store

Harry and Hermione walked into the jewelry store. It was rather large, with glass cases lining the side walls and many display cases in the middle. It was dim in the room, and in the back behind a counter was an old man in a suit who looked at them as they came in.

"You know," Harry said, "I've never been in here before."

"I figured as much." Hermione spoke and then whispered so the clerk wouldn't hear them, "this store is a bit on the pricey side, but I think you should find something in here for Cho." Harry nodded.

"Can I help you?" The man asked.

"No, we're just looking." Hermione answered with a courteous smile.

"Okay," He said, "I'm here if you need any help." Harry and Hermione nodded. Hermione took Harry's arm and led him to the display case on the right side. The first case was full of watches.

"I don't think Cho will want a watch." She noted as she took him to the next case. It was full of bracelets.

"What about that one?" Harry asked and pointed to a simple sterling silver chain bracelet.

"No, Cho will want something a bit more showy then that. I don't see any here she would like." Hermione took him to one of the cases in the middle of the room. It was full of many charms, and they scanned over them.

"Oh, what about that?" Harry showed her the charm. It was a butterfly with wings made of amethyst and the body was silver with small diamonds lining it.

"Wow. That one's amazing. Good call." Hermione said. She thought it was gorgeous. Harry felt quite proud of himself. The salesman was watching them and came over. He told them how much it would cost for them to buy the charm and a chain link necklace for it to go on. It was expensive, as to be expected.

"What do you think Hermione? I know it's high, but I can afford it." He whispered because the man was standing in front of them.

"No Harry. You shouldn't spend that much money on a girl you barely know. Besides, next year, if you're still dating her then, she will be expecting something bigger and better, so you should start out small."

Harry looked at the sales man and said, "We'll keep looking." The salesman nodded and went to his station.

Harry and Hermione headed to the next cases. They made comments on things Cho would like. They ended up getting her a pair of dangling earrings that had her birthstone on it.

"Harry," Hermione said once they were outside and checked her watch, "we have an hour. I'm going to the bookstore up the road. You can head over to Honeydukes or the Quiditch supply shop if you want. I'll meet you at The Three Broomsticks."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you," Harry asked

"I'll be fine. See you in an hour." She said and walked on the path.

* * *

Harry watched her leave and waited until she turned around the corner. Then he went back in the jewelry shop.

I hope to finish up this story soon. I'm thinking I'll put in one or two more chapters, but I could be wrong.


	4. Cho's Birthday: Part 1

Sorry guys, I honestly forgot about this story. Then I looked on my account and there it was, unfinished. So here's this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 4: Cho's Birthday: part 1

Harry woke up before dawn on the third Tuesday of December feeling a little nervous. It was his girlfriend's birthday and he really didn't know what to expect or what Cho expected of him. Ron and Hermione were going to go to the Room of Requirement to get it ready for her surprise birthday party and all of the old D.A. members still at Hogwarts were invited. All he had to do was keep Cho occupied from after dinner to the time the party started at 8:30.

He got up figuring that there was no way he was getting anymore sleep, went through his morning routine, and went downstairs, where he found Hermione reading a thick book on the couch. He smiled for some reason unknown to him. _Why am I smiling?_ He pondered._ It's just Hermione reading a book. __There is n__othing particularly special about that._

"Harry?" Hermione inquired.

Harry shook away his thoughts and looked at Hermione. "What?"

Hermione looked at him with questioning eyes. "You were staring." _You __know_, he thought to himself_, Hermione has very __nice __eyes_. He wasn't sure that there was an exact color to describe her eyes. _I know that she says they're brown, but __h__ow can they really be called just brown when there are so many other colors __mixed in?_

_ "_Harry!" Hermione called.

He once again was awakened from his thoughts. _Why am I thinking this?_

"Is there something on my face?" Hermione asked.

"No."

"Then stop staring! It's a little weird."

Harry didn't answer, but sat down on the couch next to Hermione and looked at the fire. _What is __wrong __with me today? _He asked himself. _Or maybe… __It's not just today. Maybe __I've __been thinking __this way? _He shook his head. _No. __I__ couldn't have had these thoughts before, because if so… __I__ might like… No. I've never had thoughts like this before and the only reason for them right now is because__…__. I'm tired. That's it. I didn't get near__ly__ enough sleep last night and now I'm a little delusional. Yeah that's it…_He felt a nudge on his shoulder and turned to look at Hermione.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine. I just didn't get enough sleep last night so I'm just a little out of it. That's all."

"A _little_ out of it?" She scoffed her face disbelieving, and then she changed to a more caring expression. "Are you sure you're not running a fever?" She put the back of her hand to his forehead. "You don't feel warm. Are you absolutely sure you are okay?" She removed her hand. He noticed that he had been holding his breath.

He swallowed. "Yeah. Just peachy." Hermione gave him one more look before reluctantly returning to her book.

"Are you ready for Cho's party today?" Hermione asked, her eyes not leaving her book.

"I think so." He wondered if it was possible to have a conversation and still successfully read a book. _Well, if anyone co__uld do it, it would be Hermione, _he figured.

Hermione closed her book, got up from the couch, and looked at Harry. "I need to get something from upstairs." She said and left.

Harry thought through events of the past five minutes. _What's happening?_

_--_

The rest of the school day went by fairly uneventfully, except he caught himself staring at Hermione on more than one occasion.

After dinner, Harry took Cho out to the lake. Once they got to the edge, Harry looked up and admired the stars. He grabbed Cho's hand thinking she was enjoying it just as much as he was, but she pulled back and crossed her arms over her chest. Harry turned to look at her.

"Why are we outside? It's very cold out here." Cho complained.

"Well, I thought it would be nice to get some fresh air, take a walk, and look at the stars and the moon, so-" Harry started.

"Why? Who cares about the fresh air when it's this cold, we can take a walk in the castle, and I really don't see the point in looking at the stars. They're just stars. They're always there."

Harry was a little taken aback. He thought girls liked to look at the stars. At least Hermione did. But then again Hermione and Cho were very different. "Well it's your birthday, what do you want to do?"

"Why don't we go to the Room of Requirement?"

"No, we can't" Harry said a little too quickly.

Cho looked at him suspiciously. "And why not?"

Harry scratched his neck and racked his brain for an excuse. "Because…"

"You know, it would be a really bad idea for you to be lying to me on my birthday Harry Potter." She stated.

"I…" Harry hesitated. "I can't tell you."

"Well, you know if you aren't going to tell me, I suppose I'll go find out for myself." She started jogging towards the castle.

"Cho!" Harry yelled. She turned.

"What do you not want me to know Harry Potter? We can do this the hard way or the easy way."

_You know, she __uses my last__ name a lot. __I mean it's quite obvious she is talking to me. __It's __rather annoying come to think of it__. _Harry thought.

"Are you not going to tell me?" Cho questioned. Cho was smart. Otherwise, she wouldn't have been put into Ravenclaw. In addition to being intelligent, she was also a bit self-centered. "Did you arrange some kind of surprise birthday party in my honor?"

Harry figured it would be best just to confess. "Yes."

"Really!" She ran to Harry, threw her arms around him and kissed him. "I knew it. You're a great boyfriend Harry."

"Umm… Thanks." Harry replied.

"When does it start?"

"8:30" Harry instantly answered. It had been drilled in his head by Hermione to get her there at 8:30, not a minute before or after.

"Great! I should have time to change into something a little more fitting for the occasion. Come on! I need to get to Ravenclaw." Cho said and pulled Harry along to the castle. Harry groaned on the inside. It would be obvious now that Harry had somehow let it slip.

I am halfway done with the next (and I think last) chapter, so it shouldn't be long.

By the way, I really appreciate reviews.


	5. Cho's Birthday: Part 2

Cho's Birthday: Part 2

Once they got to Ravenclaw, Harry had to wait in the hallway for a whole thirty-six minutes while Cho got ready. When Cho finally came out, she was wearing a cloak over her clothing and a pair of black strappy high heels. Harry made a face. _All that time just to put on a cloak and some shoes?_ Harry asked himself.

Cho saw his expression, but misinterpreted it. "What I'm wearing isn't exactly school appropriate." She kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry. I'll take the cloak off at the party." She took his hand and led him to the seventh floor.

Once they were in front of the Room of Requirement, Harry paced in front of the wall three times. A door appeared and Harry looked at his watch. 8:39. Harry sighed_. We're late._ Harry put his hand in his robe pocket to make sure he had the wrapped present. He did.

Cho looked around and took off her cloak. Harry was shocked.

Cho was wearing a strapless, blood red dress. The dress revealed quite a bit of cleavage. It was skin-tight and also extremely short. It barely covered the necessary parts to be considered a dress. Add the heels to it and she looked…well… a little like a slut.

"So?"Cho asked, taking out a tube of dark red lipstick and putting it on. Truthfully, Harry thought that her outfit was unappealing. _Maybe I'm one of those weird guys who like modest girls._ Harry admitted to himself.

"I'm speechless, but it might be chilly, maybe you should put back on your cloak." Harry said making up an excuse for her to cover up a bit.

Cho kissed him on the cheek once again. "Ah, It's so sweet that you are worried about me Harry, but I can handle the cold." she said as she walked up to the door and pulled on the doorknob.

"Happy Birthday!" The people in the room yelled.

"Wow!" She said trying to act surprised then proceeded to wink at Harry.

Hermione raised her eyebrows but walked over to close the doors so it could remain a private party. Everyone began to congratulate Cho and a few of the girls complimented her dress. Quite a few of the males in the room were definitely giving her suggestive glances.

Hermione rolled her eyes and went to start the music and cut the cake. She sensed Harry behind her as she was setting the cake on plates and said, "You really should keep an eye on your girlfriend." She turned around to look at him. "Or really the guys drooling at her."

Harry looked back at the crowd. "For some reason, I really don't care." He turned back to Hermione and looked at her. She had dressed herself in a form fitting, blue, long sleeved shirt, jeans, and a pair of black converse for the occasion. She had rolled up her sleeves, had her hair in a messy bun, and, as far as he could tell, wore little to no make-up. _Why would she? She doesn't need it._ Her look fit her personality well and it was comforting.

"You're nearly ten minutes late and I'm guessing that wink meant that Cho knew?" Hermione said.

"I'm sorry. I slipped about the room of requirement, tried to cover it up, and Cho found out. Then she decided she wanted to get dressed up… or down. It took her quite some time."

"So you don't approve of her outfit? The rest of the boys do."

"But it's like she's trying to impress me. I'm already her boyfriend." Hermione nodded showing that she understood. Harry looked around at the party. He saw Ron on a couch with Luna, snogging like there's no tomorrow. "Well at least someone's enjoying themselves." Harry stated.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "They're good together. She complements him well."

"Yeah." Harry agreed.

Harry felt a presence behind him. Very close behind him. "Come dance with me Harry." Cho started tugging on his hand. Hermione turned and busied herself with the cake.

"I'm not much of a dancer Cho. You know that."

"Come on Harry. Only losers hang out at the food table. And dancing is not that hard. Just do what feels right." She insisted and Harry reluctantly followed. They went to the middle of a dance floor and the song changed to a fast tempo. During the song, Harry mostly just stood in place tapping his foot while Cho danced around him. He felt uncomfortable as Cho flirted with him on the floor. As soon as the last cord was played he rushed over to Hermione who was stirring the punch.

"Hey Hermione." He said. "Can I help?"

She turned around and looked up at him. "I don't think so Harry. I'm mostly done. Plus according to Cho…" She paused and changed her voice one to a high pitched annoying tone, "Only losers hang out at the food table."

Harry laughed for a second, and then realized that Hermione was implying that his girlfriend had made fun of her. "Cho didn't call you a loser. She was just saying that to get me on the floor."

"No Harry, she did. Girls can see other girl's intentions more easily than boys can. But it doesn't really matter anyway. I've learned to dismiss that stuff. I'm only telling you to leave because I'm sure you don't want your girlfriend to think you're a loser." She ended teasingly.

Harry didn't smile. _What if Hermione was right?_

He was interrupted from his thoughts by a tap on his shoulder. "Harry, why did you go? The party is just getting started." Cho whined.

"I told you Cho. I don't want to dance with you." Harry snapped and whipped around to face Cho who was now looking hurt. Harry reviewed his words and realized what he said. His face softened. "I'm sorry Cho, I meant that…"

"Yeah, but that's not what you said." Cho said quietly.

"You know I have problems controlling my temper."

"It's my birthday. You're my boyfriend. You're supposed to grant me my every wish, not get mad at me." Cho reasoned her voice growing stronger and louder ten decibels with each sentence.

"I said 'I'm sorry' what else do you want from me?" Harry's voice matched hers.

"You know already!"

"What? To get rid of my temper?"

"NO! That's not what I want! Think hard Harry Potter!" Cho yelled as someone watching the fight paused the music. Her shrill voice rang through the room.

Mostly everyone had turned their heads and looked the couple.

The following silence was defining. It was now Harry's turn.

Hermione came to the rescue. "Well, it's time to open presents. Everyone head over to the sitting area please." she suggested.

The guests started walking to the couches and chairs on the south side of the room. Harry and Cho continued to stare at each other and Hermione turned the music back on.

"Cho I'm sorry." Harry apologized. "I really have no idea what you're talking about. But maybe later we can talk. Right now though, it's your party and I think you should enjoy yourself, so go over there and open your presents, okay?"

"I guess. But we _are_ going to talk."

"Fine." Harry said and walked to the sitting area. Cho followed. She sat down in the chair by the table full of bright presents and opened them. She got a variety of presents from chocolate to books to shoes.

After all of the presents on the table were gone, it was Harry's turn. He took the wrapped box out of his robe and handed it to her. "Here Cho," he said and handed it to her.

She took it greedily from his hands and unwrapped it. She saw the velvet box and opened it quickly. She put her hand on her chest and gasped. "OMG Harry, it's beautiful." Harry looked at Hermione to smile at her, but then noticed she had had a rare look of confusion on her face.

"Cho, what do you mean _it's_ beautiful?" Hermione questioned. Harry turned his thoughts to what Cho had said. _Wait Hermione is right, she should have said _they're_ beautiful. Unless…_

"LOOK!" Cho exclaimed and showed it to the crowd.

_No!_ Harry thought. _Hermione's Christmas gift._

In Cho's hand was the amethyst butterfly attached to a sliver chain necklace. Most of the girls were drooling, except Hermione who looked a little hurt. Hermione looked at Harry questioningly. Harry thought back to when he wrapped the gifts. _I must have switched them sometime when I wrapped them. _

"Oh Harry, I love it!" Cho said and kissed Harry. When Cho tried to slip her tongue in Harry gently pushed her off and blushed. He really wasn't one for public displays of affection. Plus, he needed to tell Cho the truth.

"I'm glad you like it Cho, but can we talk in private?" Harry questioned.

Cho's happy attitude suddenly came to a halt. "What for?" She asked.

"I just need to tell you something." Harry said. "Let's go in the hallway for a second." He took her outside and shut the door. "That necklace isn't really yours."

Cho looked at him sadly, with a twinge of anger in her eyes. "It's hers, isn't it?" She sighed.

Harry didn't bother denying it. "I'm sorry."

"You are a retched, horrible boyfriend Harry Potter!" Cho was screaming at him by the end of the sentence.

"I'm sorry Cho." Harry stated.

"Sorry is not enough."

"What else do you want from me?" Harry repeated from earlier, only this time softly, more defeated.

"Do you really want to know?" she yelled.

"Yeah. I do." He said remaining quiet.

"I want you to stop talking to her. You have to stop being friends."

Harry didn't have to ask who she meant. Cho continued.

"I dressed up. I did all of this for _you_, and yet you really don't seem affected by it at all. When we came in you walked to _her_. You didn't stay by _me_, your girlfriend. _I_ had to beg you to dance with me and right afterward _you_ practically ran to her. I should have requested this months ago when I saw you staring at her, but I was too afraid you'd break up with me. But now, I can't take it anymore. The choice is yours Harry Potter: me or her?"

"Why do you do that? Why do you always use my last name?"

"I don't always do that."

"Yeah, you do. Is it because you like my last name?"

"Don't change the subject Harry Po-" She cut herself off.

Harry smirked for a second and then voiced his thoughts. "You know, Hermione rarely uses my last name when she speaks to me, except when she's mad. To her, I'm just Harry. Not "Harry Potter, the chosen one," or "Harry Potter, the boy who lived." To her, I'm not the savior of the wizarding world. I'm just Harry, and I like that." As Harry talked to her, he reached an epiphany.

"I choose her." Harry simply said while taking the box from her hands and putting it back into his pocket. He then turned and walked back into the room of requirement.

He had opened the door and took a few steps in the room when Cho grabbed his wrist and turned him around. "Why?" Cho asked.

"You only like me because I'm famous. That's why you didn't want me to break up with you. You were dating the famous Harry Potter. And you know what? I think you look like a stripper tonight, and it is not at all appealing to me."

"And what, an ugly mudblood is?" she asked.

"How dare you! For your information, Hermione is ten times more beautiful than you'll ever be! She doesn't even have to wear make-up. You, on the other hand, try way too hard to look pretty and the truth is, no amount of make-up will ever make you beautiful." A palm connected with his cheek. The sound of it echoed through the room. Cho turned around and stormed out. It was at that moment when Harry realized that there was a room full of people here. Harry turned around and looked at the witnesses. All of Cho's friends were smoking with anger and soon stalked out going after her, shooting daggers at him. Many of Harry's friends looked sympathetic, but took their cue and followed them out the door.

"I think we should go." Ron grabbed Luna's hand and took her outside, probably to find a broom closet, and closed the door.

Harry was alone with Hermione. She was looking down at her feet. She then walked to the food table, grabbed a bag and poured a cup of ice into it. She walked up to him and placed the bag on his bruised cheek. Hermione finally looked up in his eyes. "This should help." She said quietly and grabbed his hand to replace hers holding the ice. Her eyes lingered on his, before she turned around and busied herself with cleaning up. She grabbed a trash bag and threw cups and plates into it.

Harry watched her for a few moments before deciding on something, He then placed the bag of ice down on a side table, walked up behind her, "You know the room will do that for you, right?"

She remained quiet.

"I'm the one who got slapped by my ex-girlfriend in front of everyone for calling my best friend beautiful, and you're the one acting nervous." He repeated.

She turned around and looked at him. "I'm not nervous."

"What's with the cleaning then? I seem to recall you saying that you do that when you're nervous, and there's no point in cleaning a room that cleans itself."

She rolled her eyes and got back to work.

He continued following her. "So you don't deny it." When she remained silent, he continued. "You really are very beautiful by the way."

She remained working but said, "Harry, don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying. Why do you think I screamed it at my girlfriend?"

"Because you were mad at her and said something to make her upset. I understand Harry, just don't lie to me."

He turned her around taking the bag out of her hand and place it on the floor. "Hermione, you _are_ beautiful. Look at me." She continued looking down at her feet, so he tilted her chin up, forcing her to look up at him. "Why won't you believe me?"

"Harry, I've been told my entire life that I'm not pretty. I learned a long time ago that I should focus on what I do best: studying, because most guys wouldn't give me the time of day as a girlfriend."

"I would." Harry stated.

"What?"

"Hermione, you are the most amazing person I've ever met. Not only are you brilliant, but you are also kind and brave and beautiful. You have the most amazing eyes and… I'm in love with you." The thought had never crossed his mind before now, but as soon as he said it, he knew it was true.

Hermione looked up at him with tears in her eyes and kissed him. She wrapped his arms around his neck and began to play with his hair, while Harry found himself grabbing her waist to pull her closer. Hermione broke off the kiss. "I think I'm in love with you too." She said.

"You _think_!" Harry teased.

"Yup." She teased back and turned around to start cleaning again. "Hey!" She said as Harry's strong arms went around her waist and threw her on a nearby couch. He then started to tickle her. "Stop… stop…STOP" She shrieked. Harry had both of her wrists in one hand held above her and was straddling her.

"What's the magic word?" Harry asked.

At that moment, Collin entered the room. He spotted them and said, "Sorry, somehow I forgot my camera." Harry and Hermione waited and watched as he crossed the room, grabbed his camera, and rushed out.

"Well, that's awkward." Hermione said.

Harry stared at her. Her hair was lying wildly all over the pillow and she looked flushed. "You're so beautiful." He continued to stare.

Hermione almost believed him and wanted to change the subject. "Harry how did Cho get that gift? I was there when you bought her the earrings. Did you go back in and decide on the necklace instead?" Hermione asked.

"Actually, Cho _was_ supposed to get the earrings. _You_ were supposed to get the necklace on Christmas. I guess I accidently mixed them up sometime in the wrapping process. Would you still like your necklace? Seeing as it isn't a surprise anymore, I guess I can give it to you before Christmas."

"Yeah, I still want it. It'll remind me of this day." Hermione said. Harry pulled the necklace out of his pocket and moved to sit on the edge of the couch.

"The day that I got dumped by Cho?" Harry asked as he pulled the jewelry out of its box.

"No silly, the day Harry Potter, the Chosen One, announced his undying love for me." She said seriously as she got up and sat beside him.

"Very funny Granger. Now turn around so I can put this necklace on you."

"Whatever you say Mr. The Boy Who Lived." She turned for him.

"I guess I was wrong then, you really are in it for the fame."He got the two ends in each of his hands. "Such a shame." He put the necklace on, having problems with the clasp. He gave a frustrated sigh and she shivered when she felt his warm breath against her neck and any thoughts of a comeback flew out of her mind. He finally got the clasp to work and let his hands linger at her neck. "Turn back around." He whispered and she obeyed. "There. A beautiful necklace for an even more beautiful girl."

"Harry…" She started.

He put a finger up to her lips to silence her. "Has it ever crossed your mind for a second that I might be right? That you really are beautiful?"

Hermione looked up in his eyes and saw love and admiration. And from that moment on, she believed him.

a/n: I know, those last two lines were cheesy, and really had nothing to do with the original story, -I wasn't planning on making a story about Harry convincing Hermione she's beautiful, but it just kind of happened and I guess it has to do with Cho kind-of. - but I was getting tired of adding lines to this every other day and never finishing it.

So what do you think?


End file.
